North
North is a fan character created by (Nat) ThePopcornFairy. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. History North lives in a dysfunctional household. His parents, to this day, are almost always either at work or arguing with one another. His father is a Peach Creek police officer and his mother is a psychiatrist who is determined to reform her unemployed, ex-drug dealer brother; the fact that his uncle lives with them sparked tension in his family. As a result, North grew up feeling detached from his parents and subjected to his uncle's physical and verbal abuse, which he is hesitant to tell his mother. Prior to the formation of his friendship with the Eds, North was content to live his life as a background character at Peach Creek Jr. High. He never really bothered to make friends and spent most of his days hanging out by himself, doodling and listening to music. At the beginning of the school year (post-''Big Picture Show''), North was paired up with Ed for a science project. Over time, they discovered similar quirks and a mutual love of action/horror movies, and from there on out the two had formed a tight bond. With Ed's help, North grew closer to Edd, Eddy and the other cul-de-sac children as well, and he has since then become more confident and outward towards others. Personality For the most part, North is a very level-headed and collected person. He is kind, mild-mannered, and friendly towards those who treat him fairly. He's not particularly shy, but he doesn't typically speak up because he feels he has nothing important to say; if given the opportunity, though, he can babble near-endlessly, even after the topic has been worn thin. Despite his peaceful nature, North isn't above cutting loose and having a good time, displaying boundless energy when he does so, and he can even -on very rare occasions- become enraged enough to yell or punch someone, but this only tends to happen when he stands up to injustice. Unbeknownst to most of the other characters (likely excluding the Eds), North's cheery exterior hides a tortured soul. He would never admit it, but he used to be -and is still to some degree- very lonely. Nonetheless, North tries to remain optimistic, and his friendship with Ed has certainly helped. North is also severely dyslexic and ADHD, which hinders his ability to pay attention in school. He does the best that he can, which often isn't more than C material, but fortunately Edd has been tutoring him to varying degrees of success. He tends to be easily distracted, fidgety, impatient, and sometimes slow to pick up information; this made it difficult for him to connect with other kids at a young age, hence his solitary nature up until he met the energetic Ed. All in all, even with his rough home life and learning disabilities, North likes to believe he is a happy person, content with where he is now and grateful for his new friends in the cul-de-sac. Appearance North is at an average height, only an inch or two shorter than Edd and slightly less scrawny. He has light skin and curly, light brown hair. He wears glasses, a lavender tee-shirt with a breast pocket, baggy jeans, and grey and pale blue tennis shoes. In colder weather, North will wear a dark grey jacket with a lighter grey, fur-lined hood. Trivia *North shares a name with Elijah Wood's character from the film of the same name, though he becomes offended when this connection is made. *He lives in downtown Peach Creek. *He has a pet cat named Jonesy, based on the cat from Alien. *Along with his dyslexia, he is also far sighted and prone to infrequent night terrors; by his late teens, he has completely overcome the latter. *North wants to be either a storyboard artist or a special makeup effect artist when he grows up. *He has a crush on May Kanker. In the NES/EEnE story arc, by his late teens, North and May are dating. Category:Fan Characters